Incilius periglenes
El sapo dorado o sapo de Monteverde (Incilius periglenes) es una especie de anfibio anuro que vivió en unos pocos lugares en el bosque de Monteverde, en Costa Rica, en América Central. Está clasificado por la IUCN como extinto.Pounds & Savage (2004). Bufo periglenes. 2006 UICN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2006. Retrieved on 11 May 2006 Desde 1989 no se ha visto un sólo espécimen del sapo dorado. Fueron descritos por primera vez en 1966 por el herpetólogo Jay Savage. Desde 1989, no se ha avistado ni registrado un solo I. periglenes en ninguna parte del mundo, por lo que la especie ha sido clasificada por la UICN como extinguida. Su repentina desaparición es citada como parte de la disminución de las poblaciones de anfibios, que pueden ser atribuibles: al cambio climático provocado por el calentamiento global, una epidemia de hongos específicos de anfibios, o de otros factores, combinados o independientes. Esta especie, que fue descubierta en 1966, sólo habitaba en una pequeña región de gran altitud del bosque nuboso en Monteverde, en un área de aproximadamente 10 km² a 1,5 kilómetros de altura.Flannery, Tim (2005). The Weather Makers. Toronto, Ontario: HarperCollins, 114-119. ISBN 0-87113-935-9J. Alan Pounds, Michael P.L. Fogden, and John H. Campbell (1999). "Biological response to climate change on a tropical mountain". Nature 398: 611-615. Biología El sapo dorado fue una de las más de 250 especies del género Bufo de la familia Bufonidae. Habitó en la Reserva Bosque nuboso de Monteverde, Costa Rica, en un área de unos 10 km² a un altitud promedio de 1500 m.s.n.m.Neville, Jennifer J. "The Case of the Golden Toad:Weather Patterns Lead to Decline". North Ohio Association of Herpetologists online. URL accessed July 27 2006. Morfología Los machos adultos medían apenas cinco centímetros de largo. Se han descrito de un color dorado-naranja fluorescentes,Crump, Marty. In Search of the Golden Frog (1998) quoted in Flannery. y, a diferencia de la mayoría de los sapos, su piel era lustrosa y brillante. Su descubridor, Jay Savage, estaba tan sorprendido al verlos por primera vez, que no podía creer que fueran reales: "Debo confesar que mi reacción cuando los vi por primara vez fue de incredulidad y de sospecha de que alguien había sumergido a los especímenes en pintura de esmalte.".Savage, Jay quoted in Neville, Jennifer J. Las hembras de la especie eran levemente más grandes que los machos, y su aspecto era bastante diferente. En vez de ser de un naranja brillante, las hembras eran de un verde oliva a negro con manchas escarlata circundadas de amarillo. Reproducción Se sabe muy poco acerca del comportamiento de los sapos dorados. Se cree que vivían bajo tierra, dado que los sapos no eran vistos durante la mayor parte del año. En contraste, su presencia era muy obvia durante su época de apareamiento, que tenía una duración de pocas semanas. Durante este breve periodo en abril, después de la temporada seca, cuando el bosque se vuelve más húmedo, los machos se congregaban en charcos en gran número a la espera de las hembras. La actividad reproductiva duraba alrededor de una semana. Los machos luchaban entre sí por la oportunidad de apareamiento hasta el final de la temporada de reproducción, luego de la cual los sapos retornaban a sus madrigueras. Los huevos eran dejados en charcos temporales, en sacos, con un promedio de 228 huevosJacobson, S. K. and J.J. Vandenberg. 1991. "Reproductive ecology of the endangered golden toad (Bufo periglenes)." Journal of Herpetology 25(3):321-327. cited in Neville. y se convertían en renacuajos dos meses después de ser depositados. En 1987, una ecologista y herpetóloga estadounidense, Martha Crump, tuvo la fortuna de poder observar los rituales de apareamiento de estos sapos. En su libro In Search of the Golden Frog, En busca de la rana dorada, describió la experiencia como la vista más increíble que haya tenido, y dijo que se veían como "estatuas, joyas deslumbrantes en el piso del bosque". El 15 de abril de 1987 Crump anotó en su diario de campo que había contado un total de 133 sapos apareándose en una "pileta del tamaño de una cocina". Cinco días después, Crump atestiguó que las piletas en el área se estaban secando, lo cual atribuyó a los efectos de El Niño, "dejando huevos disecados cubiertos con moho". Los sapos intentaron aparearse nuevamente en mayo. De los 43.500 huevos que Crump encontró solamente 29 renacuajos sobrevivieron al secado del suelo del bosque. Historia thumb|250px|Hábitat del Sapo Dorado en la reserva del Bosque Nuboso de Monteverde. Jay Savage descubrió al sapo dorado en 1966.Savage, Jay M. (1966): An extraordinary new toad from Costa Rica. Revista de Biología Tropical 14: 153–167. Desde su descubrimiento en 1966 hasta julio de 1987, más de 1500 sapos adultos fueron vistos. Sólo diez u once fueron vistos en 1988, uno por Crump, y ningún otro ha sido visto desde el 15 de mayo de 1989, cuando Crump avistó al mismo macho solitario que había visto el año anterior. Durante el periodo entre su descubrimiento y desaparición, el sapo dorado aparecía frecuentemente en carteles publicitarios promocionando la biodiversidad de Costa Rica.Phillips, K. 1994. Tracking the vanishing frogs. New York: Penguin. 244 p. cited in Neville. Existe un reporte anecdótico de un sapo dorado en las montañas de Guatemala cerca del poblado de Chichicastenango. Este avistamiento no ha sido confirmado. También existen especies comparables con el sapo dorado en la misma zona de su hábitat en Costa Rica como es el caso del Bufo holdridgei. Extinción Hasta fines de 1994, cinco años después del último avistamiento, los investigadores todavía esperaban que el sapo dorado continuara vivo en refugios subterráneos, de manera similar a otras especies de sapos que tienen ciclos de vida de más de doce años. En el año 2004 la IUCN listó la especie como extinta, después de una evaluación en la que participó Savage, el herpetólogo que había descubierto la especie treinta y ocho años atrás. La declaración de la IUCN se basó en la falta de avistamientos desde 1989 y la falta de resultados positivos de la extensiva búsqueda que se ha llevado a cabo desde entonces. Tim Flannery describe la extinción del sapo dorado como la primera extinción en Costa Rica debida al calentamiento global, pero esta no es la única explicación acerca de la extinción del sapo dorado. Jennifer Neville, de la Northern Ohio Association of Herpetologists, examina las diferentes hipótesis que intentan explicar la extinción del sapo dorado en su artículo "The Case of the Golden Toad: Weather Patterns Lead to Decline". Neville llega a la conclusión de que la hipótesis de la corriente de El Niño está claramente apoyada por los datos disponibles. La IUCN da un número de razones posibles en su descripción de las últimas amenazas a la especie, entre ellas: la limitada área de hábitat del sapo dorado, el calentamiento global, enfermedades como chytridiomycosis y la polución del aire. Neville también menciona como posibles factores que contribuyeron a la extinción del sapo dorado: el incremento en la radiación UV-B, hongos o parásitos y bajos niveles de pH. También es una hipótesis aceptable que las especies invasoras, no nativas de la zona, podrían haber causado la extinción de los sapos dorados. Los que apoyan esta teoría afirman que son los turistas los que introducirían estas especies en Costa Rica. En los años anteriores a la extinción del sapo dorado, el turismo creció exponencialmente en Costa Rica, impulsado por la nueva estabilidad relativa del gobierno de Costa Rica y la mejora de las relaciones con los Estados Unidos. La introducción de una nueva especie podría haber tenido efectos negativos en las pequeñas poblaciones de sapo dorado. B. periglenes había carecido de variación genética significativa debido a la naturaleza restrictiva de la cría en una misma población. Fotos de uno de los voluntarios del Cuerpo de Paz, Peter Jude LoPresti prueban la existencia de más de 8 sapos dorados vistos sólo meses antes de su extinción. La teoría de las especies invasoras podría explicar la rapidez de su extinción. Notas y referencias Véase también * Declive en las poblaciones de anfibios * Calentamiento global * Cambio climático Enlaces externos * http://www.arkive.org/species/GES/amphibians/Bufo_periglenes/more_info.html Arkive: Golden Toad - Bufo periglenes. * http://rainforests.mongabay.com/01golden_frog.htm Mongobay: Golden Toad. Categoría:Anfibios de Costa Rica